


Out of sight - out of mind

by Pyry



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyry/pseuds/Pyry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford still keeps this photo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of sight - out of mind

_\---_

_Out of sight - out of mind,_ Ford thinks, throwing angrily a photo of two Stans into the drawer and covering it with some papers.

The photo was on his table until Fiddleford noticed it and asked what it was.

"Nothing," Ford replies.

The drawer creaks loudly.

"Never thought you had a brother. And what is more  –  that you had a twin," chuckles Fiddleford. “Nice boat, by the way.”

“Thanks,” Ford returns dryly.

Fiddleford definitely wants to ask something else – hell, they shared a room in the dormitory for almost three years but in some aspects Stanford Pines is still a mystery for him –

“You wanted to talk about the portal, right?” Ford coughs.

“Um, yeah. Look at this. This is incredible!”

The rest of the day they spent discussing Fiddleford’s calculations.

The portal is the only thing that matters now.

The photo is forgotten.

\---

“Out of mind!” Fords screams, struggling to disentangle himself. ”You are out of your mind, Fiddleford, that’s insane –“

McGucket smiles.

“I am fine and soon you will be fine too, I promise, I won’t hurt you, I just want to help - ‘”

“I don’t want your fucking help, untie me. NOW!”

“I’ll just erase your memories about the portal, okay? There’s nothing to be afraid of – ”

“DON’T YOU DARE–“

Fiddleford pulls the trigger.

The ray hits Ford’s head, making him scream – mostly in horror – _I can’t lose it no please it’s a part of me how could you do this to me don’t make me forget –_

“Shhhh, it’s okay, nothing will haunt you again,” Fiddleford whispers trying to calm Ford down.

Ropes fall to the floor.

Ford buries his face in his hands and tries to ignore Fiddleford’s mumbling, to get hold of himself   _–_  

 _“Bang bang, my baby shot me down,”_ Ford suddenly thinks and can’t help but laugh hysterically.

They are both insane.

But there’s only one to blame.

\---

_Out of sight I need to get out of his sight he is watching me oh god I can’t go to the woods I can’t go to the basement he is everywhere he is in me he is me oh no –_

Ford feels his throat clenching, his breath becomes more erratic, his hands shaking  – _hell not again not again not again please -_

Fords knows he needs to relax, to concentrate on something else – _but how oh god I am suffocating –_

He hit the wall with his fist – _how it’s called? Aw yeah. Punching!_ -

Pain helps him to concentrate – enough to catch his breath.

Ford gets to his room and searches feverishly for the only thing that reminds him of better days  – _don’t tell me I have thrown it away no it’s impossible it must be here somewhere_ –

The photo is here – in the drawer, under some papers.

Ford stares at it, not blinking, until his vision goes blurry.

Slowly panic disappears, melts into hot sand, gets washed away by waves –

Ford falls asleep on the floor, still holding the photo.

_\---_

When Stanley arrives Ford feels like a walking dead.

Sleep deprivation – it takes seconds to doze off but hours to get some real sleep – constant paranoia – every unexpected sound makes him jump – malnutrition – _he doesn’t remember when he ate last time. Yesterday? When it was – yesterday?_ –

 all takes its toll. 

He slowly slides into insanity – _slowly? Huh. Wrong word! More like he is falling into it and his acceleration is faster than the one of gravity. Gravity still falls, right?_

Ford's mind is shattered – maybe because of that he has made this decision.

They should meet only to part again.

Ford tries to explain to Stanley why it is necessary but to no avail – Stan gets furious –

and Ford is way too tired to think rationally.

No wonder that it all ends so fucking badly.

No wonder.

\---

“Don’t rely on your eyes. Only your heart is sharp-sighted,” – a shaman tells him at parting.

This dimension is not very interesting from the point of technology but it has its advantages.

For example, it is inhabited by humans.

And this tribe was surprisingly thankful for his help with hunting – they even provided him with water and food.

He can’t ask for more.

So Ford simply nods and turns away, stealthily checking his left inside pocket.

The photo is still here.

And he will never let it out of his sight.

\---


End file.
